


True Love's Kiss

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Dread Pirate Barry, M/M, Princess Buttercup Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Len couldn’t help but flinch just the tiniest bit at the sudden feel of cool leather grazing the side of his face before hands were carefully unknotting the cloth covering his eyes.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 24





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Len couldn’t help but flinch just the tiniest bit at the sudden feel of cool leather grazing the side of his face before hands were carefully unknotting the cloth covering his eyes. The person gently removed his blindfold, slowly pulling it from his face. Taking a few seconds, and more than a few quick blinks, he let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the morning sun, before he moved his gaze over to stare at the man standing before him.

“Who are you?” Len croaked softly, even though he tried to make his voice hard, but it was no use, as his throat was dry from lack of having anything to drink in hours. Swallowing dryly, he flicked his eyes around before landing back on to the man dressed in all black as he waited for an answer. He let his eyes harden as he took in the black mask, easily recognizing who was crouched before him.

“I am no one to be trifled with,” the man answered as his lips quirked up into a sly looking smirk, though he kept his voice soft, almost as if he was attempting to keep Len calm and reassured.

He only spared another second of look at Len’s face before he went about cutting the man from his bonds. “That’s all you need know,” the man went on as soon as he was done.

“To think,” Len murmured, eyes flicking over to the cups before looking back at the man freeing his feet, “All this time, it was your cup that was poisoned,” he moved to peer closer as the man finished cutting his bonds and shoved himself to his feet.

“They were both poisoned,” the man replied as he reached his hand out which Len cautiously placed his hand in and was pulled up. Len let out a soft breath as he fell into the man’s chest, stilling for just a second before pulling his hand from the man and quickly stepped back, putting a few feet between them.

“I’ve spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.” As the man finished speaking, he reached out to once again grab Len’s hand, sparing only a short second to rake his eyes over Len’s form before pulling him along as he started to walk away from where they’d been. Only, instead of pulling Len towards where they'd come, the man in black pulled him further away from the kingdom he called home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
